freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Standard 1037C terms/telecommunication network terms
This is a list of telecommunication network terms derived from the Glossary of Telecommunication Terms published as Federal Standard 1037C. Please see the Federal Standard article for copyright-related issues, as not all parts of the source document are in the public domain. LANs, MANs and WANs baseband local area network -- bridge -- brouter -- carrier sense -- Channel service unit -- domain name server -- Ethernet -- fiber distributed data interface (FDDI) -- head end -- jabber -- LAN application (software) -- lobe attaching unit -- local area network (LAN) -- logical link control sublayer (LLC) -- metropolitan area network (MAN) -- network control program (NCP) -- network interface device (NID) -- network topology -- physical signaling sublayer (PLS) -- ring latency -- ring network -- server -- S interface -- slotted-ring network -- switched multimegabit data services (SMDS) -- tail circuit -- token -- token-bus network -- token passing -- token ring adapter -- truncated binary exponential backoff -- wide area network (WAN) Layered systems and open architecture abstract syntax -- encapsulation -- expedited data unit -- GOSIP -- high-level control -- intermediate system -- LAP-B -- layer -- layered system -- logical link control sublayer (LLC) -- medium access control sublayer (MAC) -- n-entity -- network termination 1 (NT1) -- network termination 2 (NT2) -- n-user -- open system -- open systems architecture -- Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) -- Open Systems Interconnection (OSI)--architecture -- Open Systems Interconnection Specification (OSI)--Protocol -- Open Systems Interconnection--Reference Model (OSI--RM) -- Open Systems Interconnection Definitions (OSI)--Service -- Open Systems Interconnection Management (OSI)--Systems -- peer entity -- peer group -- physical signaling sublayer (PLS) -- protocol (computing) -- protocol-control information -- protocol data unit (PDU) -- protocol hierarchy -- service -- service access point (SAP) -- service data unit (SDU) -- SONET -- standardized profile -- Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) -- TCP/IP -- TCP/IP Suite -- terminal endpoint functional group (TE) -- virtual terminal (VT) -- wrapping Networking access group -- address field -- asynchronous network -- backbone -- branching network -- client -- closed user group -- commercial refile -- control station -- delayed-delivery facility -- democratically synchronized network -- despotically synchronized network -- differentiating network -- directed net -- distributed control -- distributed network -- distributed-queue dual-bus (DQDB) -- endpoint node -- equivalent network -- free net -- gateway -- global address -- GOSIP -- group address -- hierarchical computer network -- hierarchically synchronized network -- hotline -- hybrid communications network -- hypermedia -- intelligent network (IN) -- intelligent peripheral (IP) -- interconnection -- intermediate element -- internetworking -- interworking functions -- leg -- link -- logical topology -- loop transmission -- maritime broadcast communications net -- master station -- mediation function -- multicast -- multichannel -- multilevel precedence and preemption (MLPP) -- multilink operation -- multiple media -- multipoint access -- net operation -- network -- network control program (NCP) -- network engineering -- network interface -- network interface card -- network topology -- noncentralized operation -- nonsynchronous network -- open network architecture (ONA) -- overhead information -- packet switching -- path -- PCS -- physical topology -- point-to-point link -- polling -- port -- portability -- POSIX -- precedence -- primary channel -- primary station -- public data network (PDN) -- public switched network (PSN) -- radio net -- relay -- remote access -- remote logon -- route -- routine message -- seizing -- server -- service termination point -- signal center -- signal transfer point (STP) -- sliding window -- slot -- slotted-ring network -- slot time -- sublayer -- subnetwork -- switched circuit -- symmetrical channel -- synchronous data link control (SDLC) -- synchronous network -- synchronous transmission -- system failure transfer -- system follow-up -- system signaling and supervision -- tandem -- teleconference -- Terminal Access Controller (TAC) -- terminal adapter -- terminal endpoint functional group (TE) -- through group -- through supergroup -- T-interface -- token-bus network -- token passing -- token-ring network -- trace packet -- unidirectional operation -- U interface -- Universal Personal Telecommunications (UPT) -- virtual network -- virus -- wrapping Network management accounting management -- administrative management complex (AMC) -- attribute -- customer management complex -- fault management -- managed object -- network administration -- network management -- network manager -- operations system -- performance management -- security management -- system management -- telecommunications management network (TMN) -- teletraffic engineering Networks ARPANet -- Automatic Digital Network (AUTODIN) -- Automatic Secure Voice Communications Network (AUTOSEVOCOM) -- Automatic Voice Network (AUTOVON) -- command net -- common user network -- communications net -- communications network -- computer network -- Defense Communications System (DCS) -- Defense Data Network (DDN) -- Defense Switched Network (DSN) -- Emergency Broadcast System (EBS) -- integrated digital network (IDN) -- The Internet -- joint multichannel trunking and switching system -- Joint Tactical Information Distribution System (JTIDS) -- National Communications System (NCS) -- National Information Infrastructure (NII) -- value-added network (VAN) Network topology and architecture client-server architecture -- network architecture -- network connectivity -- network topology -- node -- physical topology -- ring network Telecommunication network Category:Telecommunications terms .